The Crazy Lives of Heroes
by Tear Luzu Magnus
Summary: Welcome aboard the Van Eltia! A chaotic and beautiful rainbow colored ship that is home to many different "heroes" and guilds; Brave Vesperia, Shadow Destiny, and the guild who owns the boat, Ad Libitum. Take a cup of coffee and enjoy the many escapades of various heroes aboard the ship as they embark on a strange quest in the world of Yunia.


**Author's Note:** Why must you taunt me so, Radiant Mythology? How hard is it for Namco Bandai to release the other two games in the series in the United States? Err..sorry, random rant. So anyway, I'm back (again) for another Radiant Mythology story that I'm not sure if it will get anywhere, but it's worth a shot, am I right? By the way, if you write a story from the Radiant Mythology section here on FF, odds are I have stalked it or read it silently (xD). Anyway, I plan for my story to be different than the generic "first game story line" (although this is heavily influenced, since it's my third time in three months of beating RM), I plan to use tidbits from the original story line, but will open a new story line, new world, new OCs, and all Tales characters introduced to the series now (yes, this includes Xillia cast). I will use drama, OCs, action, adventure, friendship, cursing, and romance. I will accept pairings, ideas, and MAYBE an OC or two. I have something billion OCs planned out, so be prepared. Some characters who may appear as villains may join sides as "heroes"; as Sync The Tempest will appear in this story. I will be creating various tidbits from RM (not like one - shots), but like interesting fillers and stuff, but there will be a story line. This is really a five minute whim though, so if no one interested then I won't continue. But if you like it, then please rate and review, too. Most importantly, I just want you all to read and enjoy. If you are interested, I will be accepting OCs POSSIBLY, if you want to make one, PM me for information. This pilot is either really good or really...really terrible. I guess you decide?**  
**

**Summary:** Welcome aboard the Van Eltia! A beautiful rainbow colored ship that is home to many different "heroes" and guilds; Brave Vesperia, Shadow Destiny, and the guild who owns the boat, Ad Libitum. Take a cup of coffee and enjoy the many escapades of various heroes aboard the ship as they embark on a strange quest in the world of Yunia.

**Rated T: **Besides the fact that most Tales games are rated "T" to begin with, this will involve cursing, violence, suggestive themes, drugs, and possibly romance. I'm a bit paranoid, also. If I feel it needs a mature rating, I'll change it. Otherwise, it will remain T.

* * *

**~ Medea Terresia ~**

Being knee deep in a bag of what the colorful guild of Ad Libitum had called "Chocolate Chips", Medea had her feet up on a control console in the main engine room, usually patrolled and run almost religiously by Jade Curtiss and the young pirate known as Chat (who, had Medea mentioned, was related to the famous "Aifread The Legendary Pirate"? Medea had no idea who the hell that was, nor did she care much. Whoever he was, Chat revered him). She knew that if she got caught being so careless, she would probably be punished, but she didn't care all too much anyway. It was their own fault of leaving HER of all people in charge. What the hell is a Descender supposed to know about technology, anyway?

Though she wanted to blame not "knowing a thing about technology" as a fault of being a Descender, her "younger brother"; Odin, had known a few controls. Odin was one of those smart guys, like the magic user Genis Sage. He was always reading and whatnot, manuals, scripts, novels, really whatever he could find. Medea just focused on her genuine raw power. That's really all she was good for in truth. Odin, on the other hand, he was a Healer. He was of SOME use to Ad Libitum at least.

Medea wasn't paying much attention when she heard a door open. Quickly kicking her feet off the console, and wiping it down with her shirt, she hid the chocolate chips beneath her seat and quickly tried to rid of the chocolate covered hands by licking them clean. Before turning around to check to see who it was, she pretended to be paying attention, as if she was reading something on the radar. "Nice mess, Medea," she heard foot steps and turned to see Benjamin walking towards her. He had his sword in its sheath attached to his belt on the side, like usual.

"Don't. Do that." She almost growled at the swordsman. Benjamin was seventeen, around what would be her "physical age", apparently. Medea had no age, being a Descender and all. Being born from a tree didn't exactly give you a birthday, but she was only a few months old, being fairly new and all. Benjamin had dark brown hair cut similar to Shing Meteoryte's. Actually, that is who he reminded her of. Except unlike Shing, Benjamin didn't really care...about anything. He was cold, always. "Whatever", he replied with a shrug. "Where's Jade and Chat?"

Medea shrugged. "Who knows? Who cares?" She stopped and looked him straight in the eye; Benjamin just bore his eyes coldly into what seemed like Medea's soul. She shivered. "What do you want anyway?" She wondered why Destiny had picked such a strange team for her guild. Then again, there was Brave Vesperia. Also a whole different story on their own. Benjamin wasn't even the worst part of it either, there was the sadistic nutcase Melody, and the idiot with no brain, Light. Then there was the immature spy called "Luzu", and then there was Destiny herself, also known as the "Destiny of Hammer".

"How should I know? Destiny wanted me to get them for her." He replied rudely and then crossed his arms. He strongly reminded Medea of the Magic Knight "so - called prodigy", Leon Magnus. She glared at him, hoping that her red eyes would have the same piercing effect that his sky blue eyes did. After a few seconds, she realized it was futile anyway. Medea let out a sigh before entering a tantrum. "This is BORING! I wanna do something!" And then, she began thrashing around wildly and like a child. She heard something make a sound similar to a _click! _after her fist hit the control board. "Uh..."

And then an alarm went off. Within seconds, the air ship entered a nocturnal mode. It was then when Medea realized that the ship was going.. down? The control console gave her a blue screen. "STUPID ENGINE! RESPOND DAMMIT! DEMON FIST!" Not noticing her mistake, she accidentally smashed the console into bits. The power went out a few seconds later, and it was like time seemed to be stop...except that they were falling.. oh, and Benjamin went flying into the wall, but that was a good thing. So worth possibly crashing the ship for. She wish she had one of those "clicky - clicky things"; Odin called them "cameras". Sound liked too much of a burden to remember the name of.

"Medea!" She heard Odin's voice from behind as he entered through the room. A light blue neon color began to radiate. Some sort of flood lights or something? The doors still worked, too. Okay, so maybe she didn't crash the ship. Jade Curtiss and Chat followed in behind Odin. Odin's red eyes looked around the room in worry, his black hair a mess. Medea knew how much he hated flying; Odin was easily air sick. "What's your status, Medea?" Jade Curtiss sat down in a chair in the control room. Chat looked in shock, "My ship...it's damaged!"

"Oh, well. Looks like we will be taking a slight detour at the bottom of the ocean." She shrugged casually, and pulled out a handful of chocolate chips from the bag under her chair and and began eating them one at a time, shoving them greedily into her mouth. "Who the HELL put her in charge? She's too much of an idiot to do ANYTHING!" Benjamin was having a hissy - fit. Serves him right. Not Medea's fault that she was better than him. Benjamin just hated it when people showed him up. Especially her. He was just jealous.

"We needed someone to watch over here. I surely did not expect her to crash the ship, though. Although, Benjamin, Medea was quite in the right. We need to be on the sea right now anyway, or ground for that matter. We are currently entering turbulence." Jade explained, apparently it dawned on Benjamin's face that what Medea did was right. He crossed his arms with a "Humph." Medea mouthed a quick "Thank you" to Jade, but he didn't seem to notice. "Fine then...", Medea crossed her arms and turned back to notice they were falling quickly. She could get so angry at Jade and his snide attitude, using words like "turbulence". Couldn't he just call it a "storm" like NORMAL people?

"Captains, I think I might have regained slight control..." Odin replied shyly, but with slightly more confidence than usual. Medea and Odin were like night and day; complete opposites. He was shy, calm, and well...not Medea? She had no idea how to describe him. "But the gravitational pull is unusually strong...I have a bad feeling..." There was Odin pulling out the words that Medea couldn't understand. SPEAK NORMAL, ODIN! She wanted to yell, but she had enough "warnings" for yelling. And fighting. And being violent. And trying to assassinate Benjamin. And Light. And Melody. Okay, so maybe she wasn't all too good of a person...she was still better than Benjamin though! "Wait...whoa, whoa, WHAT IS THAT?" Medea found herself yelling anyway, Odin looked frightened, his fair skin even paler than usual. Even Benjamin looked surprised. Chat looked confused, and Jade just had the usual grin on his face.

A black rift was only a few feet...yards? Something like that. Away from them. It was an ominous swirling color of black and purple and was larger than the ship. Much larger. "C'mon Odin, let's kick that thing's ass with our powe...whoa!" Medea felt the sudden shift as she went flying downwards to the front of the ship. Benjamin and Chat went down too, but both grabbed onto something, Medea had a straight impact with the glass that served as wind shield. "Oww?" She tasted the blood in her mouth, but she could feel the energy leaking from whateverthehellitwas that was almost sucking them in. It was dark, but sort of calm, too. Blinking, Medea briefly wondered if she could use her "Descender powers" to receive information. Her power sucked. Odin had like, super smartness or something, because when the kid ranted, Medea had no clue what the hell he was saying half the time.

Putting her ear to the glass, she closed her eyes and focused. The ship was diving slowly towards the rift, and the glass was what was facing the rift itself, she concentrated. A beam of light entered her foggy mind, and she had seen it again - that image again, the place that was collapsing...it was dark and dreary, it gave of an energy that freaked Medea out - appeared. Blocking it out, she focused, trying to hear whispers from the world. Medea had discovered her "power" ("ability" as some call it) after she had introduced herself to various members and knew their names. She could hear the whispers of people's inner thoughts, apparently. She focused, and focused. Nothing was coming to her. "Eeeh...well, it seems like we'll be crashing shortly passengers. This has been your pilot Medea! THE BEST ONE EVER!" She yelled out cheerfully before the entire ship was devoured by the rift and everything went black.


End file.
